


Red-Orange

by FanficCentral30



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, Explicit Language, M/M, Smut, Underfell Mettaton, Underfell Papyrus, Underfell Sans, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 05:38:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6316753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanficCentral30/pseuds/FanficCentral30
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This fic was inspired by Eli-sin-g pic of Kisses, Kisses, and more Kisses. The pairings is that of Underfell Papyrusx Underfell Sans with an appearance of Underfell Mettaton. I hope you enjoy this. 18+ only please.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red-Orange

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Kisses, Kisses, and more kisses.](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/183826) by Eli-sin-g. 



> This fic contains violence, language and smut. Also, this is a fontcest fic with Underfell pairings. You have been warned.

The MTT resort was in shambles. Some groups of thugs had come over for a party and trashed the place, not that the place wasn’t trashed already. Many lecherous monsters hanged out in shack filled places. Sans walked inside to the lounge area, brandishing a small crack in his skull, with a few bruises, the side of his grin dripped a bit of the crimson liquid. He took a seat at one of the lounges bar stools, gently rubbing his sore cheek from his face.

“Damn, what the hell happened to you,” a young bartender mumbled, pouring a yellow liquid content into a circular glass. Sans chuckled a bit, taking the glass and allowing the yellow liquid to pool down into his throat, wiping away a bit of the residue from his mouth. “Heh…my bro didn’t a-peach-ate my performance. “ The bartender rolls his eyes a bit, serving some peanuts for Sans, shuddering at the thought of the amount of damage the younger one was able to cause. “Geez, your bro needs to chill out once in a while…” The bartender was met with sharp dagger glances from Sans, his grin widening, with a gold tooth shimmering brightly. 

BAM!!

The bartender lay slumped on the floor, a pool of crimson dripping from the gaping hole on his stomach, a sharp red bone lodged within him. “Now, now, no need to be so hollow about it.” San took another sip of the yellow liquid, the red glow on his left eye shining a bit brighter, whispering in a low, dangerous tone. “My bro wouldn’t like that.” Sans watched as the bartender turned to dust, a light breeze sweeping the remnants away. He continued to drink his yellow liquid, as patrons of the lounge backed slightly away from Sans, the red glow of his left eye having diminished.

“My, My! Aren’t we in a murderous mood,” a familiar voice lingered, with Sans shrugging and taking another sip. Sounds of metal clanked on the floor, with a mischievous grin spread across his face. “What are you doing here, gorgeous?! Aren’t you supposed to be with that taller friend of yours?”

Sans glanced to the right side, seeing as Mettaton had taken a seat right beside him. “Taking a break. I didn’t want to get dis-jointed.” Mettaton chuckled lightly, a glint shining from his semi-robotic orbs. “I did get a glimmer of your friend earlier. He was traveling up the road from Hotland. I must say, that man is absolutely beautiful.” Sans gave a disgruntled hiss, his eye sockets narrowing at Mettaton gurgling another sip of the yellow liquid.  
“Heh….ya may see him. He’s supposed to breeze in by,”. Mettaton ignored the awful pun, standing mere inches behind Sans. “He’s not the only one that is absolutely beautiful. In fact, I’d say there is even another that is catching my eye.” Mettaton quickly grabbed Sans shoulders, twirling him around and grinning lecherously towards him. Sans was taken by surprise of the movement but quickly teleported to the side, red aura surrounding his body. “WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?”  
Mettaton simply chuckled, flipping his hair a bit and gazed upon Sans with evil look. “Darling, if you haven’t figured it out, I have my eyes for you. You are absolutely gorgeous. One that I can’t wait to have, taste and hehehe….fuck violently.” Mettaton took one step forward, but was met with an array of red bones flying towards his direction. Much to Sans surprise and dislike, Mettaton had avoided all the bone, catching two of them in his hands, crushing them to bits. Some nearby patrons weren’t so lucky as they lay slumped on their chairs, turning to dust, a slight breeze flowing in with two doors swinging outwardly.

“You’re being rather rude about this, sweetheart. You should be privileged that a man such as me would find your sexy body dazzling.” Sans scoffed at the remark, grinning dangerously, his left red eye glowing. “Sorry, pal! I’m just not RIB-bin for ya. So I suggest ya back off, or I’ll have a great time, re-BOOT-ing ya.”Sans was about to summon up his gaster blaster along with more bones, but was cut off short as Mettaton transformed his arms into a metallic spear, jabbing Sans on the shoulder and causing him to slam against the wall, using his other metallic arm to grab Sans neck, squeezing it tightly, with Sans barely able to catch a breath. “Darling, I hate to pin this on you, but I just can’t refuse such a gorgeous skeleton like you,” Mettaton squeezed tighter, a gagging sound whispering out of Sans throat, his left red orb diminishing as he was getting weaker. “Just think all the wonderful fun we’ll have together. There’s going to be lots of drama….romance and yes, lots of BLOODSHED!!!” Mettaton inched his face closer to Sans, seeing the trickle of crimson red at the corner of his mouth. He took a long, pink appendage and licked the warm solid fluid, moaning at the touch.

SLASH!!

Mettaton’s metallic arm fell down with a heavy clank on the floor, all eyes observing the tall skeleton figure whose red scarf and cape swayed by the breeze, clutching a sharp, red glowing scythe.

“P-PAPYRUS!!!”

A swift kick to the chest knocked Mettaton over the counter and into some glasses of beer. Papyrus ripped out Mettaton’s other arm from Sans shoulder, causing him to plummet hard on the floor. Sans coughed a bit, inching his head upwards, gazing on his younger brother. “H-Hey bro..”.

“YOU PATHETIC PIECE OF TRASH! You could have easily killed him but he got the better of you.” Papyrus grabbed Sans roughly from the collar, his face inches away from Sans. “I’M NOT PLEASED WITH YOUR PERFORMANCE!” Sans trembled, reading himself for whatever punishment his brother had for him. “I-I’m sorry bro. I-I’ll do better!”

“Nyeh heh heh! Your make up for it!” Papyrus roughly tossed Sans back on the ground, face first. He knelt down, grabbing both of Sans arms and painfully twisting them behind his back until his hands reached to the top of his skull. Papyrus quickly took off his scarf, tying Sans hands together along with his neck, making sure the knot was in a tight hold. He then sat up Sans on his knees. Sans moaned at the pain, but kept his attention to Papyrus. Despite the enormous pain he had throbbing all over his body, not including the previous injuries he had suffered due to his younger brother, he couldn’t deny his arousal towards him, his pants tighten up.

“WAIT HERE AS I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, DEAL WITH THIS INDIGENOUS TIN CAN!”

Papyrus leaped over the counter as Mettaton shook his head, growling. He glanced upward to see Papyrus sharping his gaze on him, a cruel smile spread across his face. Papyrus quickly grabbed Mettaton and pulled him toward his face. “Before I kill you, I, the great papyrus, will grant you the privilege to see how I treat my pet and for everyone to know that he is mine! Always mine!”

Papyrus threw Mettaton against the wall, having him face Sans back. Mettaton panted, black oil oozing out of his dismembered arms and at the corner of his mouth, his computerized monitors elevating a malfunctioning order. Papyrus leap over the counter and back to Sans, who trembled in fear and in lust, loving the dark red aura his younger brother was admitting.

“Now,, my pet, what would be the proper punishment for you?”  
“Anything you want b-boss,” Sans produced his red tongue out, a golden piercing shining in the middle. He remembered his younger brother having placed that jewelry on him, another way of marking his property…his territory. Papyrus grabbed hold of the red appendage, tugging it roughly and pulling Sans upwards, close to his face.  
“did I ordered you to show me your tongue?”  
“mfmmf..”  
Papyrus let the appendage go with a snap, Sans panting, his face colored in a dark crimson red.  
“N-no, b-boss.”

Papyrus grabbed Sans collar roughtly, leering close to him, his eyes narrow, “Do that again, and I will kill you!” Sans nodded, not daring to utter a reply back to Papyrus. A wide grin spread across Papyrus face as he darted a red-orange colored appendage into Sans mouth, grabbed the red appendage and twirling it with his own, a slight moan escaping from them both. Papyrus gained dominance as he toyed around the jewel, forcing Sans mouth to open wider as he gained further access inside, darting his appendage further into Sans throat. Mettaton could only watch as he continued to drip, seeing the amount of control Papyrus had over Sans. Sans body trembled from the sensation, finding it hard to breath but managed the best he could, his eyes filled with lust, loving the painful attention. His pants tighten even further, making it almost unbearable, yet, he held on as Papyrus continued to assault him, knowing full well that the punishment would be severe if he dared interrupted him. Papyrus slowly withdrew away from Sans, taking in a couple of breaths, grinning maliciously, his own pants tightening.

“Heh, you did better this time, my pet. Now, time for you to get to work.”

With that, Papyrus roughly shoved Sans down to the front of his pants, forcibly pressing his mouth on the pent up bulge that was clearly forming. Sans didn’t need instructions as he got to work on suckling the cloth, feeling the throbbing member thrust roughly into him. He used his appendage with the jeweled center to stimulate the cloth even further, caressing the throbbing form with each succulent lick, sparks being emitted from Papyrus spine.  
“Nyehhhhhh…..g-good my pet!” He directly gazed on Mettaton, rubbing Sans cranium as he continued nibbling on the pent up cloth. Sans own shorts were now showing evidence of a bulge, aching to breathe out in the cool, moist atmosphere. Sans felt a rough hand press against his bulge, a stifled moan vibrating through his shorts. The movement of the hand squeezed around his clothed shaft, having Sans fully engulfing the clothed length, suckling hard and fast, moaning and writhing in a pit of pain as the hand squeezed harder, withholding every urge in his body to trickle out pre-cum.

Papyrus tugged Sans head back, his breath ragged and moist. He quickly unfastened his belt buckled, followed by the unzipping of his pants, freeing the throbbing shaft, which was slick and moist. Sans orbs lit up in a red glow, lust and yearning to suckle on the thick member. He didn’t have to wait long since Papyrus roughly shoved Sans forward, forcing him to take in the large length, filling his throat. Sans gagged a little, but kept his position, looking up at Papyrus as he suckled, feeling every thrust going downwards to the interior sections of his throat.

Mettaton growl in disdain as he watched the brothers, both of them clearly enjoying their stimulation, no matter how rough it was displaying. “D-Damn them,” he hacked. Mettaton slowly mustered up his strength; his robotic orbs glaring at the pair, as Papyrus tilted his head back, moaning in pleasure, picking up a faster pace with his thrusts.  
Sans kept on suckling, his cheeks blazing in a hot red color, desperately trying to hold back from leaking out his own fluids. His whole body was wracked in sweat as kept feeling the large member filling his throat with such ferocity. He tightly the hold around Papyrus member, circling his appendage around it, rubbing in a back and forth friction, feeling his brother getting hotter and larger; Any moment now, he would feel the familiar liquid pool down his throat. Papyrus body was tingling with tranquility, as he glanced down at Sans, who kept a firm eyes upon him. Papyrus unraveled his red scarf he had used to tie up Sans, wrapping the scarf back upon his neck.

“Hah…y-you’ve done well, my pet! Take your reward and don’t spill a single drop!”

Sans held onto Papyrus hips has he felt the expulsion flooding down his throat, his eyes sockets widening and his legs trembling, wanting for a release. Papyrus pulled down San’s shorts, freeing the painfully throbbing blue member, stroking on it as he felt the accumulation build up even more. Sans drank every drop of the fluid, moving his side to side in order to avoid any of it from leaking out. He heard Papyrus ordering him to ‘release’, in which he expelled his own blue fluids all over the floor, some landing on Papyrus pants. Sans moaned in pleasure and pain, slowly withdrawing from Papyrus, making sure that his member was cleaned fully.

“Y-Your wonderful, b-boss!”

WHOOSH!!!  
BAM!!

Mettaton couldn’t believe his orbs as he saw that Sans had stopped his attack. He had thrown an electrical charge towards the brothers but never expected Sans to block his attack, since he clearly was spent.  
“Heh. Didn’t expect that didja?” Sans smirked, his left red orb glowing brightly. Papyrus grinned, his right red-orange orb glowing brightly as well. “No one upstages the great papyrus and especially no trash tin upstages us!”  
With that, both Sans and Papyrus summoned up their gaster blaster, with Mettaton trembling in fright.

BOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Both red and red-orange mixed together in a large mass of energy, charging it towards Mettaton as he took the hit directly, flinging Mettaton out of the building and out of sight, a large gaping hole in the wall being present.  
“Nice one, bro.”  
–  
Papyrus sat down against the wall, having Sans on his lap as he took a swig of beer. Sans leaned on to Papyrus, his cheeks red in color.  
“Um…B-Boss!”  
“what do you want!”  
Sans looked down a bit, blushing more as Papyrus gazed upon him, slightly irritated.  
“I-It’s fucking dumb..but,” Sans was cut off as Papyrus grabbed his hoodie jacket, pulling him closer. Sans looked away, his cheeks reddening even more.  
“SANS!”  
Sans turned his head around, facing Papyrus once again just as Papyrus leaned in and gently pressed his teeth with Sans, his own face colored in an red-orange glow.  
“Satisfied?!!!”  
“I-I love you b-bro!” Sans whispered, his body trembling from the affection he had received. Papyrus sighed, shaking his head and briefly gave Sans a genuine smile. “Of course you do!” Papyrus leaned back against the wall, wrapping an arm around Sans and having him lay on his chest, with Sans nuzzling gently on Papyrus, contented.  
“KEEP THIS BETWEEN US!”


End file.
